


Revenge (translation)

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Allison Argent Lives, Bad English, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent Being an Asshole, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Slash, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chris Argent, Top Rafael McCall, alternative universe, trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Where Stiles had a good relationship with his boyfriend Scott and his best friend Allison until the day, he finds out they both cheated on him. Obviously, Stiles wants revenge.Raphael x Stiles x Chris
Relationships: Allison Argent & Scott McCall, Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Rafael McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 32
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not approve of relationships involving minors in real life or the attitudes and activities of the characters, fanfic written solely for the purpose of entertaining**
> 
> Sorry for my bad english

Stiles discovered them together on a Friday afternoon and to say that he was not affected by them would be an absurd lie that no being on planet earth would believe him, but he would not talk about it or how broken he felt. Certainly, he had already had his suspicions that Scott was seeing someone behind his back, yet discovering that it was Allison, his best friend from childhood, really hurt him.

“Stiles!” groaned the upset girl, as a sheet covered her nakedness, Scott stood across the bed wearing his underwear, red as a tomato, and showing no sign of remorse. “Stiles, please listen to me! This, this is not what you think I...”

“Shut up! “shouted Stiles, preventing the girl from approaching him, Scott this time turned to look at him worried and then Stiles broke. The tears on his cheeks were too much for him to see clearly, but he didn't need his eyes anymore if everything had been engraved in his memory. They're fucking bastards! “I hate you both, I want nothing to do with you, keep wallowing like the pigs you are”.

Stiles turned around to go back to where he came from before Scott finally decided to do something. He held it tightly on his wrist, preventing it from moving away.

“Stiles, love," listening to his stupid, fake voice annoyed Stiles. “Please, this was just a mistake that happened once” his excuse only caused Allison to look down in shame, because obviously it wasn't the first time and maybe it wouldn't be the last. “Don't throw away our almost three-year relationship, please, I only love you”.

Stiles managed to get away from Scott, and with a scowl, he faced him.

“I didn't throw anything away," he said. “It was just you; you should be glad I finally dumped you so you can keep dating Allison openly, you are fucking coward”.

Scott was stunned as Stiles practically ran away from home. Stiles rushed downstairs listening to the two bastards upstairs rush to fix their things, and on his way out the brown man met the brown man's parents in the living room while they were arguing about it. He could only look at Mrs. Melissa with a silent contempt because he knew that she knew her son's tricks from what Rafael was doing before he left that pigsty at once.

He who had been so good to everyone... finally really hated that situation.

[…]

Rumours spread quickly after that tragic Friday. On Monday, the high school halls were filled with people murmuring about how the lacrosse team leader and Stiles ended up after the first one's infidelity with cheerleader Allison Argent was discovered. Such comments would not have affected him in the least if they had not been accompanied by "the best couple at Beacon Hills School has finished", honestly Scott and he were never the best couple at school, there were people with a better relationship than they could have enjoyed during those three years as a couple, like Erika and Boyd or like Jackson and Lydia who had been around since long before they entered high school... Stiles and Scott were just kids trying to be lovers without possessing such "love" feelings, even though of course she loved Scott, she still finds it hard to admit that she had never loved him and that maybe breaking up with him had been her best decision yet...

He breathed a sigh as he put all his notebooks in his backpack for the next class tired of such thoughts. Everyone saw him as a display doll in a discount antique store, one part of the school rumoured that it was Scott who broke up with him and the other part that it was the other way around, so every once in a while Stiles had to answer people who came up to him and ask a nice, polite "Mind your own business" and then go about his business, However, just when he thought he could continue to pretend that everything was uninteresting to him, he saw Lydia Martin, a mutual friend of Allison and him, in the distance.

Lydia moved through the crowd until she reached him, who then rolled his eyes and finally closed his locker to put his backpack on his shoulder.

“I want you to know that I am not involved in this matter," she said hastily, and Stiles looked at her for a second before he started to walk down the opposite side of the corridor. “You really must believe me, Stiles!”

“I'm not blaming anyone but Scott, Lydia”, he said as he arrived at his classroom, where curiously her ex-boyfriend and Allison were waiting. How brazen of him to finally make his new relationship with the Argents' daughter official. “You don't have to worry about any of that, Lydia...”

[…]

The class was quite productive for Stiles, he scribbled Harris's name at the top of his notebook while he talked a bit about interstate solutions, a topic he of course knew very well because he was super hyperactive and because, even though he didn't feel bad about breaking up with Scott, his heart was too hurt to stay home and do nothing.

So, he could hardly notice that time had run too fast until once again the bell rang. Harris tried to send out homework while everyone packed up their stuff for their next class, Stiles was the only one who made mental notes about the pages he wanted for the next class, but like his classmates he was very focused on not forgetting anything at his desk so he could escape from the place without being chased by anyone, however... his luck had run out.

Scott and Allison stood right in front of him, preventing Stiles from getting up from his seat.

“We need to talk to you”, Scott explained with a scowl, which ironically was that Scott seemed angry at a situation he had clearly provoked himself.

“Yes”, said Allison, clenching her fists and looking sideways at her new boyfriend. “We want to clear up any misunderstandings”.

“I don't know what misunderstandings you're talking about” said Stiles with a sarcastic smile and visibly notorious mockery. “And even if there were, I don't want to talk to any of you" Stiles got up from his place and pushed them both away from the exit and needed to get to his next class. “Oh, by the way... congratulations, I hope they last”.

The two incredulous teenagers looked at each other not knowing how to react to what Stiles had said. If they felt any shame, then they wouldn't follow him... and in fact they didn't.

[…]

Already during lunch, he sat next to Lydia and Jackson who refused to sit at the same table as everyone else, Scott and Allison included.

“Are you planning on getting revenge?” Jackson muttered just as Stiles realized he was watching the couple.

“What? No!” He replied to the news that Lydia was giving him a feeble blow on her boyfriend's side disapproving of his comment. “I have no interest in doing something like that”.

“That's right!” Lydia replied. “Stiles isn't going to stoop to that level, though-if you need an idea you can count on me”.

His friends laughed as if it was all a joke, but Stiles thought quietly about that option. I hadn't thought about it until those guys thought about it... Stiles wasn't hurt enough to hate Allison's idiot Scott to death, but... he wanted them to feel a little miserable, he wanted them to feel what it felt like to be betrayed by someone they'd never imagined. Now that idea struck him as exciting, if Stiles could get back at them, if he had that chance... would he do it?

Stiles continued to eat his pudding silently with a half-smile on his face as he thought of all the possible scenarios for revenge against the new lovebirds, and even if it was only in his imagination. Stiles felt a thousand times better.

[…]

He ignored Allison and Scott a couple more times during that day, and near the end of the last class he decided he had enough for that afternoon. He was mentally too tired to take another hour of class or the two biggest assholes in the universe, so he texted his father to let him know he was skipping the last class, after all, it was the sheriff himself who told him he could spend the day at home if he wanted to, while walking to the parking lot.

However, when he put his phone in his jacket, he looked at Rafael McCall's car parked next to his, and the owner of the car waiting with a cigarette on his lips in the same place. He had rarely lived with him because he was a busy FBI agent, so seeing him there was impressive. Stiles passed by him without paying much attention, but he still didn't want to deal with him.

“Stiles!” He called out his shoulder, holding his arm and forcing him to turn around, preventing him from moving. “I need to talk to you; I need to apologize for my son's attitudes. They were unacceptable”.

“You don't have to worry about it, sir”, Stiles replied with a half-smile. “You didn't do anything...”

“Still... I felt the need to stand up for my son”. Rafael let go of him before passing him a post-it with his phone number written on it. “Feel free to talk to me at any time...”

Stiles took the paper, and then he looked more closely at the man. He was attractive and very tall, just some qualities that caught his attention every time he saw a man like that walking down the street, even though he had no daddy issues and had definitely never been unfaithful to Scott during their relationship, he had to be honest with himself, he had always found older men charming.

So, the idea that crossed his mind as a brilliant thought turned out to be exciting. If he could hold that man in his arms and see Scott completely angry because he had decided to forget him with his father's affection, then perhaps that anger he had ignored for three days could be appeased. 

It was something she no doubt wanted to experience, and to imagine it as a real event was even chilling...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about the delay, the bad english and for the bad smut :(

Stiles typed a message the next day in the middle of Biology class, which he shared with Scott. Needless to say, he was ignoring it until his attention was focused on the message and the name of the sender which needed to be cautious, but also clear with the intentions he wanted... he was so focused on the words he wanted to use for that message that he didn't notice when his ex, came to him to do the teamwork.

He didn't even agree that for that matter the final project was in established teams... a subject that Stiles could no longer change.

“Hey...” Stiles looked at Scott before seeing the image he had attached to the conversation he was trying to have. It was a beautiful, stylized nude, not as simple as the one man regularly put out. Stiles liked the aesthetics better than the women in his photos so... He sent it without even hesitating. “Could you pay attention to me?”

Stiles set the whites before deleting both messages from the conversation, leaving the traces that WhatsApp always left behind, and then focused on Scott, with a sly smile that seemed fake to both.

“Do you have the information I asked for last week?“ Stiles asked, he couldn't let his anger, even an existing one that he had ignored until he realized he wanted revenge, get in the way of his grades. So, he's genuinely interested in finishing the final project and leaving everything about Scott behind once the semester is over... or well almost all of it. “I didn't find anything besides what I sent you... we can use it to make the report”.

“Really?” Scott responded by frowning. Scott didn't like not being the center of attention, Stiles knew that... everyone did. Scott, the leader of the lacrosse team, who thought he was the center of the universe, kind of pathetic. “Do you really ask me about it like it's nothing?”

“We're in biology class, Scott", he answered, looking at his notebook and some of his notes. “What should we talk about if it's not biology?” Then he felt his phone vibrating and that caused his heart to beat in anticipation, he knew who he was, and the fact that he was about to talk to him in front of Scott was exciting. He looked at the device in his hand and smiled, this time honestly.

Rafael only responded with a "All right?" that he answered with a "yes", knowing that Scott's dad had read his messages... and if not, he was a fucking FBI agent... he could just hack into the system and simply find out what his previous messages said, right?

“Who are you talking to?” Scott interrupted, knocking on the table that made everyone look at them. Stiles would have liked to tell him who he was talking to, " _Your father Scott, the one who is a thousand times better than you, Rafael McCall, the one who gave your life and the one I'm going to put to bed in less than a week_ ," but Stiles wasn't that brazen. He kept the device in his backpack without answering his ex, focusing once again on his work. “Answer me!”

“Get to work, boys!” shouted the professor, looking at them with a scowl. “Unless you want a direct pass to detention”

“Don't worry professor, we'll do the work quietly”, answered Stiles looking at the man just for a second before passing them to Scott, who looked so upset and irritated that Stiles was tempted to pamper him a little... but Stiles wasn't exactly that kind of bitch. “And I think... It's not important that you know who I'm talking to, Scottie, it's my private life. I don't have to tell you anything...”

“Of course, you have to tell me... I'm your boyfriend, Stiles”.

“Since when? You and I haven't been dating for three days. You don't need to have explanations and I don't need to tell you anything”.

“I can't believe you're telling me this”.

“Please, Scott, don't point at me like I'm the bad guy”, he said.” We both know that you ended the relationship... and I'm not interested in you. Be happy with Allison or whoever you want, but I don't want anything to do with you anymore”

“Stiles...”

“Now, if you don't want to work on the biology project with me, I will ask the teacher to do it alone”.

Scott kept his eyes fixed on Stiles until seconds later the bell rang to end the class. Stiles was the first to leave the room, and just then his phone once again vibrated.

Rafael McCall replied, " **Oh, God... Stiles, I think we need to talk** " Once again it was shown that curiosity had killed the cat.

(…)

He parked his car in front of one of the old coffee shops in town, where his ex-boyfriend's father had told his to meet that very afternoon. There were few people inside, mostly elderly men and women who read the newspaper or watched the news on TV. Stiles imagined that people of his generation would prefer to meet at the Starbucks on the mall rather than in a secluded place like that. But it's okay, he figured... he could talk to Rafael without feeling over-exposed to the rumors being that everyone had their attention on other things.

Although, he is also grateful internally that Rafael chose the most secluded table in the place, if he had been in his situation he would have done so as well. A little more privacy to talk about whatever Rafael wanted before Stiles chose to make the next move.

He walked to the location with slow, unselfish steps, as any teenager who knew how to fake his emotions would do, staring at Agent McCall before arriving and taking a seat.

“Mr. McCall...”

“Stiles...”

They remained silent until the waitress of the place arrived at their table with two menus, too easy and fast to read so they didn't have to wait a long time to decide what they would drink.

“An American coffee, please... -And?”

“I don't have any money to spend," he answered honestly.

“Ask for what you want, I invited”.

If Rafael hadn't sounded so arrogant, Stiles would have melted his heart a little and asked for just a milkshake, but it seemed that the McCall’s were not necessarily the most romantic men on the planet.

“I'd like a chocolate milkshake and a slice of your chese cake, please”.

The waitress wrote down the order and told them that in a moment he would bring them what they both asked for. In the end, they were silent together for a long time and Stiles couldn't resist.

“I was surprised you asked to meet me”, he muttered, playing with his fingers and the ugly tablecloth. “Actually... I was surprised that you decided to give me your number yesterday”.

“I was more surprised by the message you sent me”, answered Rafael, frowning slightly as the waitress arrived with the orders, leaving them on the table in front of each one. Then the man feigned a smile and put his attention on the woman, who he surely knew from before. “Thank you, Claire”.

“You're welcome if you need anything else just raise your hand...”

Stiles knew that their faces were familiar; anyone who paid enough attention to see who had entered would have realized that it was Agent McCall and the sheriff's son... it was inevitable. Stiles looked at the metal straw in his glass and moved it in circles pretending innocence before responding.

“I delete the messages. How could you see them?”

“Stiles, don't give me a poor innocent performance," answered Raphael.

“Then you admit that the police and FBI people spy on people's messages” Stiles drew the straw from his milkshake and licked the remains of the object slowly, a subjective move that someone as old as a man like McCall, and with enough libido, might misinterpret. Maybe Stiles didn't like using straws. “It will be interesting to write about it in a blog”.

“Why did you send me those messages?” asked the man without pretending not to have had any emotion with Stiles' fine movements. “I know you ended up with my son because of an infidelity, but if you do something like that you might regret it”.

“Do something... like what, sir?” Stiles stretched his foot under the table until the tip of his sneaker brushed the agent's pants, who, upon noticing it, jumped in place of the surprise and looked down. Stiles only stopped the rubbing when he felt that it was too dangerous to do something like that in a place where, even though there were few people, they knew their names. “I'm not doing this for Scott”.

“Then...?”

“I always find it interesting, Mr. McCall, and I know you and Mrs. McCall are separated... I don't see anything wrong with that”.

“Stiles, you were my son's boyfriend for almost four years”.

“And I'm not anymore. Scott was a good kid, but... cheating on me was the best decision he could make. Now I'm free to make out with any man I want... and well, if it's not you... there will be others I can turn to”.

“Stiles, that's a crime, you're not of age... at least legally. Any man who messes with you would be committing a crime”.

“It's only a crime if I talk, right? And you've already committed a crime, Mr. McCall. From the moment you decided to examine the content of my deleted message without having a judicial necessity and acting like a civilian... right now you have a photograph of me that could be catalogued as child pornography...”

“That's blackmail”, Rafael muttered.

“Could it be... did he erase my photograph?” The man's cheeks blushed slightly, causing Stiles to feel embarrassed as well. He never imagined he would go so far knowing how righteous that man was, yet part of him rejoiced in his success. Did he touch himself with it?

Rafael looked away from Stiles and drank some of his coffee before closing his eyes for a couple of seconds. The subject turned out to be one that he didn't want to talk about with Stiles in that place, so I could sense that indeed Rafael was intimate with his photography and that was exciting.

“Are you free tonight?” Stiles finally asked, sipping a little bit of his milkshake, making Rafael put his full attention back on the catlike gaze of the teenager, who, feeling observed by the man, licked his lower lip of the chocolate milk. A new act in double sense that this time achieved a greater reaction in the man in front of him-. “We can do more than just touch each other...”

Rafael left his coffee cup looking away again, this time on the floor before covering his face with his two hands, overwhelmed by the situation in which Stiles was pushing him. Right on the shore... and then, after a couple of seconds he mumbled.

“Yes...”

And both knew there would be no turning back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and for your patience :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay, for the bad smut, and my bad english :(

Only when Stiles looked out the window of the car at the Beacon Hills main road did he realize that perhaps he was being too hasty with his actions. The idea of getting back at his ex-boyfriend with his father was almost too much even for him, and anyway, what was he thinking when he proposed to Rafael McCall like that?

No doubt the plans in his mind sounded good only in his head because having them in front of his only reflected his selfishness and tactlessness, plus perhaps his childish attitude had shone through the adult's eyes in a pathetic way that he is now ashamed of. He was only thinking about satisfying a false need just to feel a little better, he wasn't thinking about what Rafael wanted or what would happen if someone at the motel recognized them and told them off, even though Stiles had nothing to lose, Rafael on the other hand was putting on the table... many things.

His reputation as a father, his credibility as an FBI agent, and his adult morality, would that man really be willing to give up everything for him? It was a bit far-fetched, however, you can't help but think that it was Stiles who drove him to this. He was the one who sent him the racy images in the first place, and he was the one who threatened him with this.

No doubt this makes him feel terribly guilty, but he does not find a good excuse in his head to back out without leaving any sequel.

Then, Rafael's car finally stopped at a lonely little motel (like most of the road) that looked older than both of their years combined. Stiles didn't have much to think about when Rafael turned off the engine and got out of the car by slamming the door hard behind him, the impact surprised him so much that his body was slightly startled in his seat before he decided to go after the agent while still coming up with some excuse.

The reception of the place did not make it any more reassuring for Stiles because there was nothing to stand between him and the look of the chubby, criminal-looking man waiting for Rafael's request, not even the night itself prevented his blue eyes from piercing his bones. That situation made him incredibly nervous...

“Give me the room in the corner” Rafael replies by taking out his wallet and handing over a couple of fives. The man at the front desk then looked at the agent before saying, _"I don't want you to ask”._

“Oh, Agent McCall" the receptionist muttered. “The price of that room will cost more”.

Raphael stood silently looking at the receptionist with a scowl. If Stiles weren't too smart he would have thought the agent had gone to the trouble of having a higher rate than the place indicated, yet Stiles immediately sensed that all sorts of depraved people were probably admitted to that motel. At the mere thought of it his stomach turned and he began to feel slightly dizzy. He had truly decided to go down a difficult and murky path to achieve the revenge that he had originally desired.

This time, he had to say something about it to stop his absurd games and get rid of it...

“Rafa..." he began, but soon the older man pulled out another ticket and dropped it on the reception table, receiving a nauseating smile from the other man who took all the money on the table to count it and soon pulled out somewhere some towels too yellowish for his taste, condoms and a small bottle of lubricant.

It was too overwhelming...

“Enjoy your stay”.

Rafael didn't even look at him to see when he picked up the stuff and headed for the rented room, so Stiles had to hurry to catch up with him.

His heart pounded strongly in his chest and the burning in his cheeks and ears made the nerves at the situation increase. He had to take long steps to be able to keep up with his companion and held Rafael's hand once he had him close enough to stop the nonsense for a few seconds. Of course, the older man fixed his eyes on him with a scowl without understanding anything of what he was doing, but he said nothing about it, giving him enough time for Stiles to say something about it.

“Hey... you really don't have to do this," he said, receiving a surprised look from the major, however, Rafael continued to say nothing, causing his nerves to swell by leaps and bounds. “I don't want to force any of this on you," he continued, slurring his words, and sounding like an idiot. “I think I'm acting very immature and childish... I don't want to give you a problem".

“Stiles," the man muttered with that classic adult expression of frustration when he's sick of a teenager's speech.

“No," insisted Stiles. “Listen to me, please... I've been hanging out with your son and this is... a little weird, isn't it?”

“Stiles, are you aware of what I just did a second ago?” He mumbled, pointing to what he was holding in his hands, not counting what the receptionist knew about them. It didn't take a genius to know that what Rafael had done with the receptionist could land him in jail just for taking him to a motel, even if they didn't do anything. “Besides, you're the one who said you wanted this, Stiles...”

“I know, but...!” he replied nervously, his hands shaking. He couldn't stop forgetting the first time he saw Rafael after his first month with Scott, something very perverse grew in his heart and suddenly watching porn with older men began to fill his search history in a way that still makes him yearn for something similar, it was a discovery he had never confessed to anyone or his closest friends because after all he had a boyfriend at the time and things were going well. Now, however, things had changed slightly... now Stiles didn't have a boyfriend that he had to respect, but things didn't flow well from the beginning, blackmailing Rafael to the point of this... if only his moral sense didn't interfere, he could continue with that crazy plan he had in his head, but... “But you don't have to... if you don't want to...”

Rafael didn't answer him right away and that made Stiles feel pathetic, like a little boy who was trying pointlessly not to be held accountable for his actions even though he knew what he had done would make the adults angry. He was afraid of the reprisals that might follow, yet before he could offer a genuine apology for it to remedy his actions, even a little, Stiles was pulled by one of Raphael's arms close enough to give him a kiss on the lips too quickly for him to absorb.

“Let me be honest with you, Stiles," said Rafael with a scowl once he stopped kissing him, his scowl and facial expression made Stiles feel small, intimidated by that look that provoked a million feelings inside him... too overwhelming to respond coherently at that moment. “I'm not stupid enough to fall for the kind of blackmail you wanted to try. I approached you not to remedy my son's cowardly acts, but because I wanted you... you just rushed things”.

“How?” Stiles' chest swelled with nerves and stress, his cheeks turned red and a certain emotion invaded him, although he didn't understand anything of what he was hearing from the man in front of his eyes...

“What you need is a man like me, Stiles... so don't act like a damsel who doesn't understand what's being offered”.

Stiles held his breath in disbelief at what the older man had confessed and responded. His deep voice caused Stiles to remain static in his place, unable to push him away once he kissed him again. He didn't even remember what he had experienced with Scott in the past two years and nine months or what happened just three days ago when everything ended up falling apart, because Raphael kissed him in that way where his stomach fluttered with emotion and his feet shook slightly until he felt that he was floating... that it was difficult for him to think of anything else but himself.

He clung tightly to the man's back and wished his arms were around him, but with the things he was holding in his hands that act seemed a little awkward... Stiles was the one who stepped aside and looked him in the eye once.

“We'll do it only if you want to, Stiles... I won't be the one to force you...”

Stiles nodded... they were already there, and he had already told Stiles, that what he needed was not Scott.

(…)

The place looked like any other room in a small motel in the middle of the road, ugly enough that Stiles realized people didn't go there to sleep because spending eight hours in a place like that could be a little uncomfortable and unsanitary, But Stiles couldn't complain about it when Raphael held him by the neck to turn him around and kiss him again on the lips vehemently until he was on the bed and dropped on it, they weren't going to be there for eight hours after all...

Soon, and as expected, things rose suddenly. Raphael's hands went under his favorite shirt until he lifted it up to lick Stiles' pink, hard nipples, like a baby trying to get some milk. Raphael sucked on his left nipple hard, a force that was not painful and instead caused him to release a moan by lighting it up in a way that made him hard as a rock in his pants.

Stiles began to feel desperate, his hips began to sway back and forth between Rafael McCall's strong body to try and release some of that pressure, however, one of the agent's hands grabbed him by his hip making him stop. The teenager looked at him in disbelief and that's when the older one told him.

-I'm the one in charge here, Stiles, don't rush things or I'll get mad.

Stiles let out a moan when Rafael approached his neck to bite him, once again he didn't find that painful...The movements were so accurate and expert that it reminded him that he wasn't sleeping with just any kid his age who could barely count on the palm of his hand the number of times he had reached that "base" with some other kid like him, no, this time Stiles was with a man three times his age, a man who was already a father and who had too much experience to make that night as unpleasant as a teenager would have done... that made him inevitably remember Scott and his first time... painfully and pathetically fast as to want to remember her, but as he had already said, it was inevitable not to think about her because curiously Stiles was that night with someone close to his ex... although Scott could not be compared to Rafael, even if they were both blood relatives.

Rafael was strong and tough... he was the kind of man who needed to be held at that moment...

His clothes disappeared under the man's caresses and the fever ran through his body like a powerful wave, sweeping away his senses in such an overwhelming way that it prevented him from finding any thread of thought to keep him rubbing in that murky tide that Rafael had dared to disturb. Never in all his life did he feel the need to be in someone's arms as much as he did that night, and for his own good fortune Raphael was there. Holding him tightly...

Rafael was kind to him, but firm, even when he introduced his huge penis once Stiles was sufficiently lubricated after playing with his fingers, he never left him unsatisfied.

The room was filled with the symphony of their moans and the sudden swaying of their bodies caused a squeaking of the old woods where they were both, tangled in fluids and the embarrassing heat of their bodies. When Rafael finished, Stiles could feel the hottest condom making him moan and end up dirtying the body of another with his own seed, even though it was already stained.

They remained like this for a couple of seconds, feeling the ravages of the orgasm on their trembling bodies until finally the older one gave up holding his weight in his hands and fell on Stiles' chest exhausted, though continuing inside the younger one for a couple more seconds moving erratically trying to prolong that glory they had felt. Eventually he stopped, and what continued after that made him imagine that this felt like a relationship.

Rafael wrapped him up in his arms and began to slowly kiss his skin, but no longer with that erotic intention but calmly as if waiting for Stiles to relax and sleep a little before returning to reality... He let himself go, you must say that those false signs of love encouraged his heart to stay a few more seconds there... however, the tranquility after sex was not always achieved and that night seemed to be a clear example of that.

Stiles' phone began to ring, interrupting the silence of the room and becoming so annoying that he tried to ignore it and get on with his business. Soon, Stiles got up to grab his pants and pull out his cell phone thinking it was his father, however, the name Scott made him return to Rafael's arms while he answered the call.

" ** _Stiles, where the hell are you,"_** groaned Scott from the other end of the call, sounding upset and worried. He usually sounded that way when he wasn't in control of the situation and that made him wonder if things with Allison were already going badly enough that he decided to call him, although it didn't take that much importance, even though his heart rejoiced in his place and a smile was drawn on his face.

And while Scott was talking to him from who knows where, Rafael continued to kiss his shoulder, seeming ironic... his ex-talking on the phone not knowing that he had his father kissing him from a motel far from town seemed funny.

“Do you need anything?” he replied without answering about his location, Rafael stared at him for a couple of seconds before getting out of bed... watching him go to the bathroom made Stiles' heart feel restless and lonely... a strong emptiness he hadn't felt in a long time... he let out a slight sigh and continued “I'm busy...”

" ** _Where are you?"_** Scott asked again. " ** _I'll come get you at whatever bar you're at if you just tell me where..."_**

Stiles responded by seeing out of the corner of his eye how Rafael returned with a new erection and another pack of condoms... the emptiness he had felt a moment before was filled again and that set his heart on fire. I already have someone to take me...

Stiles got back into bed, opened his legs to give access to Rafael who accepted him without even thinking twice. The last I heard from Scott that night was his name after the doorbell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the commente and for your patience :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!! I was late about this chapter, but here i'm!  
> Unfortunately I still misspelling, so sorry. Is anyone interested in being my beta reader in English to help me correct my spelling mistakes? haha

After that night spent in Rafael McCall's arms, things began to get a little "dramatic" for Stiles. To begin with, Scott began to literally harass him, almost leaving his new girlfriend Allison aside (who had started the rumor that they had finally formalized their relationship, something Stiles still questioned). Scott watched him closely analyzing his every move, even calling him once he saw that he wasn't taking the road to his house like some kind of psychopath who knew Stiles' routine with chilling precision was becoming a somewhat murky and strange problem that he found a little difficult to deal with. The thing is, though, that it only bothered him because he couldn't meet Rafael as much as he would have liked.

On the other hand... Allison had become a complete... _bitch_ , not only had she started the rumor that her relationship was now official with Scott, but she had also spread the rumor that he had been unfaithful to Scott for almost the entire duration of their relationship. She had even said that he was so vulgar that he even went out to sell himself in the bars outside Beacon Hills because he did not feel satisfied with what he had by Scott's side and that poor Scott had suffered a lot by his side because he knew about that situation, but he forgave everything because he loved him until he met Allison, his savior. All the atrocities she had said about him were so absurd that not even half of the school believed her, but it was still a kick in the balls to hear her talking out loud with her other friends in the cafeteria trying to humiliate him in front of everyone around him.

And Scott didn't disprove any of those rumors so, doubly upset...

“Allison is taking this rumor thing very far”, Jackson told him that day after leaving his tray of food in the usual place they ate in the cafeteria before taking a seat next to his girlfriend Lydia. “I wonder if something happened with Scott to make him start talking about you like that, Stiles”.

“I'm honestly not interested”, he replied by looking at Rafael's message before turning off his phone. “If she has a problem with her boyfriend, she should fix it with him, not mess with me”.

“Not only is Allison going too far," Lydia muttered. Scott too, I mean he keeps harassing you... that worries me a little more, does your father already know about this?

“Yes," Stiles answered, chopping his salad without much interest. “So does Ra... I mean, Mr. McCall. They both told me they would take action... and I guess they must have talked to him by now, just look at that frown on his face” his friends nodded after seeing Scott across the cafeteria looking like someone had scolded him recently. “He hasn't been bothering them lately, so I guess it worked...”

“You should try to talk to Mr. Argent too," Jackson suggested after a few seconds, drawing Stiles' attention. “Just like you did with Mr. McCall, maybe you can finally get rid of that nonsense?”

Stiles stared at Jackson for a couple of seconds slightly surprised before looking down and seeing his phone turn on once again with a new message from Rafael. It was like going back to the beginning of that whole situation, when Jackson gave him an idea that caused Stiles to say " _why not_? "... and if he did that again... you can even imagine, having two men mature for him, the same men who fathered the two people he hated the most at that moment and didn't dislike the idea.

It would be just as ironic a situation like that... as what he experienced with Rafael after Scott's call, and that was... shocking.

Could he do something like that, involve someone else in his vindictive personal game? Maybe it was selfish of him to think that way again when he could leave things as they were, but if he did and let himself be loved by two men at the same time with polyamorous consent, wouldn't that be great? He felt a chill from the way his thoughts wandered in that selfish way, yet Stiles nodded, holding his apple juice for a sip before devising a new plan.

(…)

The classes went smoothly, although Stiles had to deal with Allison insulting him out loud as he moved from room to room, yet his mind found itself wandering in his fantasies about Chris Argent and Rafael McCall that he didn't care about that in the least during the day.

He didn't even notice what he was doing until Scott tried to corner him in the school parking lot after school ended. Stiles knew his ex-very well, and he knew he was angry... jealousy could be tangible in his eyes under his scowl and grimace of displeasure... There were only a few times that Stiles imagined him wondering who he was with that night... or if he would have heard him moaning before hanging up, however, that soon stopped interest. The idea of his affair with Rafael being discovered never ceased to be interesting, but it was irrelevant.

-Come on Scott," he muttered, coming to his senses, snorting a little as he watched Rafael's car pull up in the distance. Since he had told Rafa that his son was bothering him, he had started to pick him up every chance he got to lighten things up a bit... it was super ironic and sometimes he would laugh at the thought of seeing him acting like a worried and attentive father so that his son wouldn't get into trouble, when in fact they both knew it was his attempt to gain more time with him in bed in some dirty motel. We've finished the chemistry work, we don't need to talk anymore... besides, I think your daddy just came for you...

“Stiles, please let me explain things to you," replied the teenager almost in despair. You haven't even let me tell you how things went...

“You don't need to explain anything, Scott," Stiles interrupted, looking in the distance at Rafael getting out of the car. You're already with Allison and the whole school knows that.

“Allison is making things up..." Scott explained, ignoring how his father was getting closer and closer to them in the crowd of teenagers leaving the school.

“I'm already with someone, Scott," she said suddenly. Stiles looked at how Scott seemed confused by the confession, but that was enough to make him leave it alone and step aside, soon Stiles' expression changed to a smile when he met Rafael McCall. Hello, Mr. McCall.

The silence between the three men was a sudden adrenaline rush for Stiles, which was surprising considering how anxious he felt when silence disturbed his surroundings. He can't help but think that the whole situation changed him somehow because the look his new lover gave him was obvious enough to make Scott realize something?

However, he didn't stay there to find out what had become of what Scott's little mind had revealed.

(…)

Rafael looked at his teenage son in the rearview mirror once the traffic light turned red on the main avenue, slightly worried... after what he talked about with Stiles everything became a little bit annoying. Rarely had seen that expression on Scott's face of being equally confused and hurt, forcing himself to insist that someone take the call from his anguished teenage heart... In fact, the first time he saw it that way was when his divorce from Melissa was confirmed a few years ago, and well, Rafael was not the best at dealing with it when it happened. Scott got a hold of his hatred once Rafael decided to ignore it and that complicated their relationship a lot...

However, now it was a little different from what happened that time, Scott was like this because of someone else... Someone with whom he was indirectly maintaining a relationship in secret and not quite sure how that made him feel in the privacy of his mind, regardless of having chosen to fix his gaze on his son's ex-boyfriend, Rafael was still a father who cared about Scott... even if that concern was insignificant and hypocritical on his part.

“Hey," he called the boy's attention. “I don't know how to say it, but... Things will get better... Sooner or later they will, so, cheer up...”

Scott looked back at him for only a second with a frown and mumbled.

“How?” Rafael regretted a little that he had tried to be a good father. He wasn't good at dealing with teenagers that age either (he could take Stiles off that list, but he wasn't making it a case apart). Talking wasn't his strong suit and supporting people wasn't either, he didn't know exactly what to say to take the edge off Scott's concerns and he felt exhausted just thinking about it. “Did you hear what he said to me? The whole school heard it! Stiles already has someone else... how? How is that possible? How long have you known him? Where did you meet him? How much do you love him?”

Rafael let out a long sigh before looking away a little uncomfortably from the situation that was being created. Ironically that other person was him, so he knew all the answers to those questions... and feels guilty about it.

“Well...” he responded by absent-mindedly drumming on the steering wheel of the car as he thought of what to say to Scott. “Son, you can't really judge Stiles by what he does... You guys are done and now you're dating the Argent girl, right?”

“No, I'm not!” Scott replied angrily. “I talked to her from the beginning and told her I didn't want anything to do with her, but she insisted and insisted on being with her, on trying, even if it was just once and I got sick of all that. How did you expect me to tell Stiles that her best friend was after me? That would have been...”

“Scott, you still didn't make the best decision”, Rafael interrupted by setting the turn signals to follow his path when the traffic light changed color. “We both know you were seeing her before... You, for whatever reason, cheated Stiles for weeks. He has a right to be with someone else...”

Scott was silent for a couple of minutes as he watched the landscape through his window, huffing and puffing in anguish and anger. Those seconds meant peace for Rafael, however, things were not going to stay there and he knew that when they arrived at Melissa's house and he watched Scott take off his seat belt.

“Do you know him?” Scott muttered as he opened the passenger door and walked out.

“To whom?” he answered expectantly.

“The boy who's watching Stiles, I saw you share a strange look earlier... Did you see them? Do you know his name?”

Rafael looked at his son silently, with a slightly scowled face, " _His name is Rafael... and that boy is me_ " he thought of saying...

“No," he said.

Scott nodded in confusion as he closed the car door and walked away to the door of the house. Rafael didn't move from his parking spot for a while until he stopped pretending to care (although he did) and pulled out his phone to unlock the last message he had written to Stiles since the last time that evening.

Although they had talked all last week, the things they said to each other were irrelevant and dry. If someone else saw her phone to check her conversations, Stiles' would go unnoticed of any suspicion and is infinitely grateful, even the new message she was writing with her thumbs didn't seem relevant... and neither did the response she received.

"Today, 4:30 in front of the mall"

"Okay"

(…)

His phone didn't stop ringing until I got to his house, but Stiles didn't answer any of the calls made to him and didn't even notice who it was, although he had a slight idea that it was Scott trying to talk to him about it once again. He didn't want to hear his ridiculous voice, he wanted to be alone for a few seconds to think about what he was doing, trying not to have a new battle of morality before going ahead with his ideas.

I wanted to balance his priorities... and his feelings about it. Having a definite goal would perhaps free him from the guilt that had plagued him since he realized that the things he was doing and thinking were selfish. He had already achieved his goal with Rafael McCall in that "private revenge" thing and it had been wonderful, however, to include Chris Argent in his network seemed too much... plus he was still married to Allison's mother...

Stiles didn't want to be the one to break up a family... although... honestly the idea had sunk in deep within him and was difficult to get out of.

“Stiles” his father called to him from the kitchen, he didn't even notice when he came in and that made him feel lost.

“Hi, Dad”, he moaned, leaving his backpack in the living room. He had to stop thinking about it for a second and focus on his dad. “Didn't you go to work today?”

“I came for a change of clothes and to sleep for a while in bed”, confessed the man, approaching Stiles with a smile. “How have things been going with... well, you know?”

“With Scott?” Stiles was all snorting a little bit about how his father was ashamed to say his name, thinking he was still in pain from his breakup. “You can say his name, it's not like it will affect me or anything”.

“Well”, Noah snorted, scratching the back of his neck slightly embarrassed, “how are things going with the McCall's son? Rafael told me he'd talked to him, but if things keep going I think I could send Parrish off to give him a good scare...”

“No need," answered Stiles, showing his father a tender smile, "I think Scott will soon leave me alone...”

“Do you think so?” Noah put his hand on his son's cheek waiting for an answer from him that came as a nod. “And what about the Argent's daughter?”

“She's something else”, he answered, “she's made up rumors about me...”

“What kind of rumors?” His father adapted again that " _I'm the one with authority here_ " stance that made him laugh, the same one he took when he told him about Scott and his cheating or when the son of a bitch Robertson called him a fag in the middle of the school yard when he had just discovered his sexuality... sometimes he loved that stance very much, because it made him feel safe and confident that nothing could hurt him, his father was a moral support that kept him afloat in many difficult situations... too bad he was not the right one for that.

Stiles didn't answer about Allison or what plagued his selfish heart, instead he embraced his father. He had already given him so much to worry about after all that happened with Scott and the harassment, he couldn't keep complicating his father's life like this with immoral things he had gotten himself into under his own feet.

Finally, the genuine father-son act was interrupted by Stiles' phone, who stepped back to pick it up and see who it was. To his surprise, not only had Scott sent him a message, but also Rafael appeared on his screen above a message that said "please let me talk to you" where the older one mentioned the time and place where his appointment would be made.

Stiles curved a smile feeling anxious... that was what he needed.

“Who is it?” his father asked to the side without seeing his son's phone.

“It's Lydia,” he lied, putting the device in his back pocket once he answered his ex's father. “I forgot that we had agreed to have a movie afternoon... can I come?”

“Sure”, Noah replied, patting his son on the shoulder, shrugging it off. “Just try not to be later than me, okay?”

“Okay, thanks, Dad”.

Stiles took his backpack and walked up the stairs to his room to prepare the things he needed, a clean pair of underwear and maybe his toothbrush would come in handy this time when the meeting with Rafael seemed to be more "planned" than the last time.

Once she had everything ready, she went back downstairs and said goodbye to her father to meet Rafael, although she had a little time, she needed to have a good alibi. He marked Lydia when he got into his Jeep and told her half way that he would leave his car at her house and tell everyone that he would spend the afternoon with her and for his good fortune, Lydia accepted.

(…)

Stiles waited for Rafael inside the mall as he had been told, walked around until he gave up and headed to the supermarket, looking at the shelves of light food in search of something new to try for his father. He didn't look around until he heard something fall next to him. His instinct was to help the person who had suffered the incident immediately, but luckily, he ran into Chris Argent, the same guy he hadn't stopped thinking about since that stormy afternoon.

“Oh Stiles”, groaned the surprised man, picking up a cereal box while he was giving him a box of pasta. “It's been a long time since Allison took you home...”

“Allison and I aren't friends anymore, sir”, Stiles replied almost immediately, averting his gaze to the food next to him. “You know, since Allison decided to mess with my boyfriend... Although now you have nothing to worry about, sir”.

Chris Argent seemed genuinely surprised by what Stiles had confessed to him. “Allison did that?”

“Yes," answered Stiles, "didn't you know?”

“No," said Chris ashamedly as he looked away. “I haven't been in that house since, well... Stiles, I'm so sorry my daughter did something like that, even more so when you were a good friend to her... if there's anything I can do to help... I...”

“Invite me to eat”, Stiles hurriedly said. “I want to go to a hamburger place in the next town and I don't have any money... invite me to eat, Mr. Argent”.

He had said it so abruptly that anyone who had seen it would have thought it had been planned, as meticulously as he had done with Rafael McCall, yet only Stiles knew that it had been improvised with half-truths and incredible ingenuity

Mr. Argent looked at him again in confusion, but he assumes that the determination with which Stiles looked at him made him respond.

“It's okay... when do I take you?”

And once again, only Stiles realized that no matter how much he thought about it, he was once again at the point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the comments :)


End file.
